


Minus One and Adding Two

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants Darren hairless and smooth down there, and after a bit of negotiating he gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus One and Adding Two

“No.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“I’ll help you.”

“ _No._ ”

“Don’t be a baby. I do it all the time.”

“That’s because  _you_ like being as hairless as a Ken doll.”

“It feels good. Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it.”

“Let it go. It’s not going to happen.”

The moment Darren folds his arms and pouts Chris doesn’t even feel sorry for him anymore. Now it’s just about  _winning_. And they both know what card Chris has to pull to get his way.

After a moment of consideration Darren unfolds his arms and Chris panics.

“I’ll do the thing,” he says in a rush, before he can change his mind.

“What?” Darren tenses again.

“You know,” Chris says, raising his eyebrows with intention. “The  _thing_.”

Darren stares for a moment, and Chris bites back a victorious grin. He’s won. Darren is going to wax his junk and it will be fucking hot but he’s  _won_. Chris crawls over to him on the bed and pokes him teasingly in the arm. Darren flinches and smiles tensely like he’s trying to hold on to the anger and defeat.

“Alright, alright,” he says. “I’ll do it. But only if you help me. I don’t wanna rip my balls off.”

“You won’t rip off your balls,” Chris assures him. “But I’ll help you if it’s that scary to you.”

Darren frowns again, shudders at the thought of ripping hair off of such a sensitive part of his body. Chris crawls closer and tilts his head. Their faces are close enough for a kiss, but Darren pulls away.

“Come on,” Chris says. “Kiss me?”

“I don’t want to right now,” Darren pouts.

Chris doesn’t understand why Darren is so upset about this. It’s just  _hair_ and you get numb after the first couple of strips anyway. And on top of it all Darren’s getting the  _thing_.

Chris pouts with disappointment and Darren gives him a look of  _no you don’t get to pout_. Right as he does Chris leans forward and steals a chaste kiss off his mouth and runs away from Darren laughing.

*

They set it up for the weekend. They’re in Chris’s bathroom and they’re both wearing boxers and T-shirts. Chris has set up everything they need: Hot wax, paper strips, soothing balm for after care.

Darren is crossing his legs nervously like a catholic school girl.

“You promised,” Chris says, but counters the unintended harshness of his words by touching Darren’s arm soothingly.

“I just,” Darren sighs. “It’s not about the waxing now.”

Chris tilts his head in question and Darren actually  _blushes_. Chris doesn’t think he’s seen Darren blush when it’s just the two of them before. He holds back on that revelation, though. Now is not the time to enhance Darren’s insecurities.

“Well, I mean,” Darren starts, then stops, then unravels. “You haven’t seen me in… In this bright lighting and soft and… Well, my dick isn’t going to look very appealing when you’re about to cause it pain.”

Chris wants to hug Darren. They’ve been dating for one and a half years. He’s not going to throw all that away after seeing Darren like this. True, he hasn’t seen his dick in  _this exact position_ , but it’s not like that takes away how attracted he is to it when they’re intimate.

“I’m not going to be less attracted to your cock just because I’ll know what it looks like when it’s scared, Darren,” Chris assures him, and Darren actually laughs.

“Fine,” Darren says. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Yeah?” Chris asks.

“Don’t—,” Darren begs, but then he catches the teasing glint in Chris’s eye. “Let’s just  _do it_ already.”

It’s different, watching Darren undress in a moment that is so far away from sexual that it almost feels clinical. It isn’t  _bad_. Chris feels everything but uncomfortable. It’s almost domestic, in a way, to see Darren chuck off his boxers and sit down on the toilet seat. He drags his t-shirt over his stomach but leaves it on. And there it is. Darren’s floppy, soft dick surrounded by a bush of black, curly hair. Chris wants to hold on to this moment, because he can vividly imagine them being old men and sagging and never able to get it up unless they pop a pill each, and it makes him feel oddly safe.

Chris kneels between Darren’s legs and gets the scissor. Darren’s eyes widen.

“I’m just going to trim it a little bit first,” Chris says.

“Be careful,” Darren warns.

“I will.”

He tries to not sound exasperated, but Darren’s fear is starting to annoy him a little bit. He has to trust Chris. He wouldn’t hurt him, especially not  _there_.

It’s weird to touch Darren’s genitals without trying to make him hard, but he does it and he gets into it. It’s fun, in a way, to finally get some hair off him. It’s a pure sexual desire for Chris, to fuck a completely hairless hole and suck on tight, smooth balls. Darren is going to love it, he’s sure.

“Okay, I’ll start waxing it now,” Chris says and prepares a strip.

Darren closes his eyes and clenches his fists.

“Relax,” Chris says. “You’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“You’re going to rip the skin off,” Darren says.

“No, I won’t.”

“It’s going to tear, and  _break,_ Chris!-”

“No, it won’t.”

“Fuck, Chris, you’re going to slip and rip skin off and then I’ll have to get my thing amputated.”

Darren’s eyes are open again, wide and dead serious. Chris bursts out laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Darren says, but laughter shakes through him when Chris doesn’t stop.

“I’m not going to-,” Chris gasps between laughs, then holds holds purchase on Darren’s knee as he folds in on himself with laughter. “Oh, God, could you imagine us going into the emergency room?”

“Stop, that would be terrible,” Darren whines through his laughter.

Chris’s stomach  _hurts._ Darren’s laughter is verging on hysterical now, mostly from nerves, and it’s so contagious that Chris can’t stop.

They start to come down after a few moments of uninhibited laughter. When Chris trusts himself breathe normally again, he smooths the waxing strips on the side of Darren’s left ball sack. Darren’s still grinning a little bit from their laughing session, but he still looks very concerned as he stares at Chris’s hands between his legs, and the way one of them grips one end of the strip.

“Are you ready?” Chris asks.

“Don’t ask me that,” Darren says. “Just—- No, don’t.”

Chris waits patiently.

“Okay, do it,” Darren says, steeling himself.

Chris raises his eyebrows.

“I’m serious, do it,” Darren assures him with a tight nod.

Chris nods back and once he’s sure the wax has a good grip of Darren’s hair he makes himself comfortable, counts down in his head, and rips it off Darren’s body.

Darren doesn’t cry, doesn’t wail. He just lets out a shocked breath. The muscles in his thighs are so tight with tension that Chris feels sorry for him.

“You okay?” he asks when Darren doesn’t say anything.

“Okay,” Darren exhales. “Okay, that wasn’t so bad. Okay, give me another one.”

Chris tries not to smile. “Alright…”

“Okay, do it,” Darren says with more force. “Do it!”

“Yes, easy there, I’m just getting the strip ready-”

“Okay,” Darren says tightly.

Chris doesn’t ask anything. It’s better that Darren is in this adrenaline-filled  _hell yeah_ mode than if he was a sobbing mess that couldn’t go on.

After a few more rips Darren starts to waver a little bit. The ripped out hair-sockets are prickling with blood. His genital area is entirely red. His cock is smaller than Chris has ever seen it. But damn, Darren’s balls look good without the hair.

It takes them half an hour, and once they get to Darren’s ass he just turns around and bends over obediently, without as much as a flinch when Chris rips off hair around the hole.

By the end of it Darren’s kneeling by the toilet, forehead resting on his folded forearms on the toilet seat, and just lets Chris deal with him. Chris murmurs soothing, encouraging words and pets Darren’s bare skin. He tells him how good he’s been and how much he appreciates him doing this for him. He tells him how  _good_ this is going to feel the next time they fuck, when they’re both hairless and smooth. When they can slide together without anything catching.

“Here comes the good part,” Chris says as he squirts some of the soothing balm onto his hand. “This almost feels better than sex, I swear.”

Darren huffs with disbelief, but once Chris presses his lubed up hand to Darren’s balls he practically moans, bucking back onto him.

Fuck. Chris bites his lip. Watching Darren’s hairless, pink asshole spread for him is suddenly not clinical at all, but very,  _very_ sexy. He keeps rubbing, deliberately slow, and wraps his hand around Darren’s still soft dick. Darren moans again. His muscles relax and he hums.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Darren breathes.

“Mmh, I told you it would,” Chris says.

He puts more liquid than necessary on Darren’s hole and revels in the sight of it as he rubs it in. His ass is  _so_ smooth, if a little reddened. It feels amazing. Darren moans again. The sound goes straight to Chris’s cock.

“God, Darren,” Chris sighs, one hand rubbing Darren’s cock and balls, the other rubbing his ass.

Darren keeps sighing and moaning softly. Chris can tell it’s genuine. He’s not even exaggerating for the purpose of teasing Chris. He just thinks it feels  _that_ good.

“If you keep moaning like that I’m gonna…,” Chris stops. He doesn’t even know.

Darren turns his head, looks him straight in the eye. Then he smirks, wriggles his ass under Chris’s touch.

“You’re gonna what?”

Chris blinks.

“I can’t get hard right now, and I… don’t want anything inside of me,” Darren says apologetically. “But um… I can… Do you want me to suck you?”

Chris groans, imagining it.

“No,” he says in spite of himself. “I wanna… Fuck, can I just jack off and come on your ass?”

Darren’s jaw drops but he nods dumbly.

“Yeah,” he says. “Fuck, yes. Please.”

Chris pulls himself out of his boxers and fists his cock, stands up, stares down at Darren’s spread cheeks. It looks like something straight out of a porno. Chris’s heart races with arousal. Oh, this won’t be long. He’s going to be inside that sweet, tight little hole within the next days. Darren’s going to thank him, oh  _fuck_ yes he will. Chris doesn’t tease himself. He goes straight for the action and jacks himself between his thumb and two fingers. His hand is still lubricated from the soothing balm and it feels so fucking good on his erection. That sensation paired with the visual of Darren’s perfect skin… Chris groans through his nose in urgency.

But it isn’t until he catches Darren’s eye, looking back at him innocently, then down at his cock with lustful eyes, that Chris comes a big, heavy load onto his asshole. Chris moans, throws his head back and jacks his cock fast and hard, watches the wads of come sprinkling onto the small of Darren’s back, his cheeks, how it catches on his hole.

Chris kneels behind Darren and breathes heavily. He hasn’t come that hard in a long time, even when him and Darren has had sex, and his mind is completely blank from the force of the orgasm.

Suddenly Darren’s lips are on his, slow and sweet. Chris hadn’t even noticed him turning around, but he’s happy to be kissed. He reciprocates slowly, lazily, and smiles into the kiss. He can feel Darren’s half hard dick against his hip, and his hand travels down to cup it.

“I thought you said you couldn’t get hard again,” Chris murmurs approvingly.

“Chris,” Darren moans, bucking into his hand.

“God, you liked it that much?” Chris asks. “Me coming on you? Getting all of that nasty come on your asshole?”

“God,  _yes,_ ” Darren whines.

He’s fully hard in Chris’s hand now. Chris fists and jerks him fast.

“You’re gonna come for me?” he asks without slowing.

“Ugh,  _yes_ ,” Darren struggles to respond.

“Gonna come thinking about how my come is still in you?” Chris growls against Darren’s mouth. “Thinking about the big load you made me shoot onto you?”

“ _Chris_ ,” Darren pants.

“There we go, there we go.”

It doesn’t take many more strokes for Darren to blow, and when he does he fucks into Chris’s hand like a horny dog, releasing several big, wet breaths onto Chris’s shoulder.

Once their legs don’t feel like jelly anymore and they can actually stand without clinging to one another, they into the shower to wash up. They end up spending up to an hour in there, kissing, soaping each other up and washing each other off again and again. Chris comes a second time when Darren kneels and sucks him. Darren starts getting too sore to be able to come himself, but he’s happy to provide Chris with pleasure. He’s warm and clean and happy. His boyfriend is fucking  _amazing_.

They spend the night on the couch. Wearing sweats and indulging in cookies and ice cream watching whatever’s on TV. Snuggled up together, trading kisses. They’re happy.

It isn’t until Chris is half-asleep on Darren’s shoulder that Darren brings it up.

“So, Chris,” he murmurs. “When are we gonna do… You know, the  _thing_?”

Chris looks up at him sleepily and yawns.

“I don’t know,” he says. “Do we have to talk about that now?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Darren says defensively.

“Hey, my thing turned out amazing for both of us,” Chris counters him.

“Well,  _yeah_ ,” Darren mutters.

“Your thing is only for your sake,” Chris reminds him.

“But,” Darren tries.

“No,” Chris stops him. “ _Only for you._ ”

Darren’s silent for a moment. Chris relaxes against his shoulder again.

“How about tomorrow?”

“ _Darren._ ”

That’s how they end up at the animal shelter where Darren picks up the most adorable, excitable couple of white Shiba puppies he’s ever laid eyes on. Chris keeps reminding him that they’re only  _his_. He’s not about to be responsible for Edo and Enoki no matter how cute they are when Darren plays with them, pets them, and falls in love with them. He’s not going to be a puppy daddy with Darren.

When they’re back at Darren’s with them, all the new toys and necessities set down around the house, Darren and Chris sit back on the couch and watches as the dogs acquaint themselves with their new home. Darren leans into Chris’s ear, kisses it, then whispers:

“They remind you a little bit of us, don’t they?”

Watching as one of them, the chubbier, shaggier one, chases after his brother makes Chris’s heart expand in a way it doesn’t unless Brian settles down next to him in bed and licks his cheek, or when his sister comes over and hugs him hard and genuine. Chris smiles, can’t even bring himself to feel bad about it.

“Damn it,” he says, feigning exasperation. “I’m a puppy daddy, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you are,” Darren grins, kisses the corner of Chris’s mouth.

Chris kisses back absently, but then Darren’s off playing with the pups on the floor.

Yeah, they’ll be an okay little family. Edo and Enoki. Darren and Chris.


End file.
